marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
Backstory Scott Summers is the oldest of the mutant sons of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Katherine Ann. When his father flew the family back from a vacation in his vintage private plane, a de Havilland Mosquito, the plane was attacked and set ablaze by a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute was unable to slow their fall sufficiently to prevent Scott from suffering a head injury on landing (the injury damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts). This was also the first time Scott used his mutant power to slow their descent. The two boys were hospitalized for injuries sustained during their landing. Scott and Alex both suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the plane incident. Alex left the hospital after two weeks, but Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. Upon recovering, they were placed in the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska and were subjected to batteries of tests and experiments by the orphanage's owner, Mr. Milbury, an alias for the evil geneticist and his future enemy Nathaniel Essex (Mr. Sinister), who also placed mental blocks on Scott. Sinister also took on the role of "Lefty", who was Scott's roommate and would bully him at the orphanage. With their parents presumed dead, the authorities separated the two boys. Alex was adopted while Scott remained. For a time Scott had prolonged amnesia about his childhood. As a teenager, Scott came into the foster care of Jack Winters, a mutant criminal known as the Jack O'Diamonds. After Scott began to suffer from severe headaches he was sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of Ruby-Quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power first erupted from his eyes as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved everyone by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott fled, escaping on a freight train. Winters sought to use Scott's new found talent in his crimes, and physically abused the young boy when he initially refused. However, Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier, who teamed up with F.B.I. agent Fred Duncan in their mutual attempt to find Scott. Scott was rescued from Winters' clutches and was enlisted by Xavier as the first member of the X-Men, a team of young mutants who trained to use their powers in the fight for human/mutant equality, and second student to enlist in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. In-Game Story Powers Cyclops possess the ability to emit scarlet beams of energy from his eyes. He constantly abosrbs ambient energy, such as sunlight, and converts it into his optic blasts. Due to a head injury recieved as a child he cannot shut off his power and thus must constantly wear his ruby-quartz visor or sun-glasses of the same material. Gameplay: Trivia * He is Ryu's original rival since the first debut of X-Men vs. Street Fighter. * He is the actual rival of Ken * With the exception of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Cyclops had made appearances in all Marvel crossover games. The only non-playable role he has had in the series was as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. * When Jean is KO in Marvel vs Capcom 3, she whispers "Scott" which is Cyclops name, Scott Summers Artwork 714423-cyclops.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 712835-cyclops.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter Cyclopsz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Summonable Characters